


Thanks for being you

by DefWangSoul



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Soulmates, i am weak for JJP relationship wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefWangSoul/pseuds/DefWangSoul
Summary: Since they first met and had the first conversation together, they knew they will develop something special soon.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Thanks for being you

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the new year with a JJP work because what could be a better start, right?  
> I wish y´all happy and powerful year and I hope you will like this story ^^

Since they first met and had the first conversation together, they knew they will develop something special soon. Maybe not the romantic relationship, more like a soulmate universe that no one else would quite understand but it would be okay like that. Neither of them was good with feelings or expressing them but they always understood each other even without words. It was the visual conversation sometimes that was more important for them both than the actual words.

Also, when it came to sharing their thoughts about a delicate issue, Jaebum usually stayed quiet and Jinyoung´s ears took a reddish shade, signalling he was not really willing to participate in such conversation. 

It was the thing which Jaebum kind of assumed as the time passed and he understood. And would never judge Jinyoung because of that. He had no problem with it even though the majority of people they knew would. He was okay with it and was ready to support Jinyoung no matter what happens. Mostly because he himself understood the most what it was like to be different than the others.

And that day, they were considering a dinner together with their dorm roommates and it was obvious from the beginning that Jinyoung wasn’t feeling comfortable. Jaebum understood and honestly, he felt the same, because their roommates were quite insufferable sometimes. But it was the last month, after the finals, literally just a few days before summer and Jaebum thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to spend time together before they part for two months.

“You know you don’t have to go if you don’t feel like it.” Jaebum sat at Jinyoung´s bed in their shared room, at his feet and looked at him with understanding eyes.

“It´s fine, I am just tired.” Jinyoung replied and rubbed his temples.

“Maybe take a nap instead of a dinner?” the older suggested.

“Not physically tired. More like my mind is all over the place and I don’t think I can survive an evening out with loud friends, you know.”

“They will understand if you stay at home. I can bring you some ramen later.” Jaebum smiled and Jinyoung closed his eyes in gratitude. But he sighed.

“It´s one of the last times together, right?” he commented, contemplating his decision.

“It doesn’t matter. You should rest.” 

“I think I can handle one more evening. Maybe I will leave sooner but still. They won´t let me live if I don’t go.”

Jaebum chuckled. “Probably.” He said but he immediately felt the relief that the younger will be there. He didn’t know how but he always felt better and more at ease when they were close to each other. The impact Jinyoung had on him was something he still couldn’t quite process.

“So let´s go.” Jinyoung sat on the bed.

“Are you sure you will be okay? You seem quite pale.” Jaebum frowned a little.

“Get your paranoid ass off the bed and let´s go eat.” The younger rolled his eyes and laughed over his friend before he pulled him by the hand and out of the room.

~ ~ ~

The dinner was going fine until one of their friends pulled out the story about his classmate from the other day. Honestly, Jaebum got tired of the conversation topics long ago. The said classmate grimaced while talking about the weirdness of two of his friends dating, talking louder than appropriate and Jaebum felt Jinyoung tense next to him. He fought the urge to reach his hand to his and squeeze it in reassurance, to calm him and show him this is not worth the argument.

But as the conversation went on, the comments and innuendos became harsher and Jinyoung´s patience was dangerously reaching its peak. He didn’t join the conversation, not even with a single sentence but Jaebum knew if he did, it would end up even worse.

With more beer the comments were already too much and this time Jaebum felt responsible to soothe Jinyoung. Secretly, under the table he touched his wrist and squeezed gently to calm the younger. He couldn’t say if it was a successful move because Jinyoung´s fists were clenched hard and Jaebum felt like not even he can do anything about it. Emotional exhaustion can quickly evolve into a snap and even thought Jinyoung is usually the cool-headed one, he is still only a human. Jaebum knew how hard it is to stay calm when everything around you is just getting on your nerves.

He caressed Jinyoung´s wrist and received a thankful glance from his friend. The way Jinyoung closed his eyes to calm himself down, and the slight smile, it was enough for Jaebum to ease a bit. At that moment he knew it wouldn’t be that bad.

_It wouldn’t be that bad if they left at that very moment. But they didn’t. And that was a mistake._

“Honestly, I don’t get it. It´s weird for two guys to be together, like, a couple. Doing couple things and all. It´s unnatural.” With another mean comment Jinyoung tensed again. “It´s always so weird to see two guys holding hands in public.” One of the other boys, seemingly drunk, added but the rest of the group seemed not to be triggered or even interested in this topic even though he still kept talking shit.

“Why do you find it weird?” Jinyoung suddenly asked in faked calm way, startling Jaebum.

“What? Don’t you find it crazy?” their friend asked.

“No.” Jinyoung replied dangerously coldly.

“Seriously? Man, this seems like you are like that too.” The indirect question came so suddenly Jaebum tensed on his seat and wasn’t sure whether he should interfere for Jinyoung´s sake or not, again, for Jinyoung´s sake.

“What if I was?” Jinyoung scoffed a bit but there was nothing to laugh at. “Would you kick me out of the table?”

The surprised expressions on the faces around the table would be hilarious if it wasn’t such situation. Jaebum knew this conversation is going to end soon and he wasn’t sure with what result.

“What? Seriously hyung, are you gay? Like…for real?”

Jinyoung didn’t reply, just kept staring at the man. No one said anything for a while, everyone kept staring at Jinyoung actually, including Jaebum. But _his_ stare was the only worried one.

“Would you stop being friends with me if I was? Just because you find it weird and unnatural?” he was close to snapping at him but Jaebum actually admired the stoic attitude the younger had. He himself wasn’t the cool-headed and had it been him in Jinyoung´s place, he would probably snap far more earlier.

“What…I mean, I don’t know. Um…” there was no particular answer.

“Would you not clean up the plates after me if you knew I was gay? Would you count me out of the dinner order? Would you take me as a different person or not take my advice seriously if I told you I´m gay?” Jinyoung continued and Jaebum knew this is the point where Jinyoung will leave. Without much ado, not making a scene, just disappointed.

The other man remained silent and so did the others at the table.

“Clearly people are still homophobic and it´s not gonna change anytime soon.” The younger comments quietly but for everyone at the table to hear it, stood up and left. Everyone kept staring again, and Jaebum knew running after Jinyoung would not do any good. He knew Jinyoung well enough to know he needed some time alone. He knew he would come home at the end of the day but for now he needed his own company only. Although Jaebum wanted to take him into his arms and assure him he understands him and there´s nothing wrong about it. He wanted to caress his cheek and look him in the eyes to find that reassurance reflected in them. He wanted Jinyoung to know he still loves him. And he needed Jinyoung to know he is there for him.

After Jinyoung left, all eyes returned to Jaebum in question.

“Couldn’t you just shut up and eat the dinner?” he tried to keep it calm but something was boiling in him.

“I…I didn’t know.” It seemed like the other man is actually embarrassed over how he reacted and what he said. No one said anything about it again and the dinner was so tensed after that, making Jaebum want to leave immediately and never see them again.

~ ~ ~

They got back to dorms earlier than planned but after the incident the atmosphere was ruined and no one dared to suggest to go anywhere else. When they came home, Jaebum went straight to his room, hoping to find Jinyoung there but he to be honest, he wasn’t even surprised when he found his bed empty. He fought the urge to call him but he reminded himself Jinyoung was not him and that he will come back when he is sure everyone is asleep.

And so he came, roughly after 1am, when the dorm was already quiet, except their shared room. Jaebum knew he didn’t have to be worried that much but the internal feeling didn’t allow him to fall asleep so he just lied in his own bed until the exhaustion overcame him and he began to drift off to sleep. Still, he heard a distant sound of the door closing but he also might have been dreaming.

It wasn’t until he heard the sigh on the other side of the room. He turned himself to his side, to look at Jinyoung but he didn’t say anything.

“Thanks for not going to look for me.” the younger said, but not with irony or accusation is his voice. No. It was thankful. It was the appreciation that the older man knows him well enough to give him space he needed.

“I had the internal fight with myself but I managed to stay in place.” Jaebum said, making the younger chuckle.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked quietly, as if not even wanting to say it out loud but he knew it was okay to ask at this point.

“Yeah.” Another sigh.

“You know, I understand it. And I stand with you always.” The older added.

“Do you really?” Jinyoung asked, and a slight uncertainty didn’t escape Jaebum´s ears. He felt his heart clench, but he didn’t know whether it was from fear, disappointment or …

“I do. It would be hypocritical of me if I didn’t.” he said but got no reply. He turned to his right side, giving Jinyoung space again. He won´t dig into the issue. He won´t make it uncomfortable for Jinyoung even more. When he feels like it, he will come to Jaebum and they will talk. But he won´t push him to anything.

The room was quiet for a while and Jaebum thought maybe Jinyoung went to sleep already. But the side of his bed sank a little and he was surprised when the hand touched his arm.

“Hyung, I know it´s probably weird, considering what happened but…can I lie with you for a while?”

Jaebum turned his head and in the light from the window he still could recognize the crinkles under Jinyoung´s eyes. Oh how adorable they were.

“You, the least touchy person I know, want to cuddle?” he teased a bit but knew that Jinyoung wouldn’t take it as an offence. He looked at Jinyoung, his beautiful face, and his shoulders shrugged. Jaebum smiled and made room for his friend in his bed.

The younger´s arm winded around his and he felt the shivers run through him. Jaebum liked skinship, and despite the occasional light arm squeezes or putting one´s hand around the other´s shoulders he didn’t try any more with Jinyoung much because he knew touches weren’t his thing and he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. And because of that, this moment was so precious, he wanted to seize it and never let go.

But now, now it was different. He felt the trust in Jinyoung´s squeeze. And he also felt Jinyoung nuzzle against his back and his heart fluttered. He wanted to take him into his arms and never let go because the world outside is shitty and people are homophobic assholes. He wanted to forever hold Jinyoung and make sure he never gets a single disdainful look because of his sexuality. He wanted Jinyoung to know he accepts him the way he is.

So Jaebum let the feeling take over and intertwined their fingers together and felt the sigh against his back, against the thin fabric of his sleep t-shirt. Actually, he felt the warmth of Jinyoung´s whole body and it felt hot and calming at the same time. They were close, of course they were. Their minds sometimes functioned as one, one braincell, one thinking. But they rarely got this close, this intimate, so to speak.

Jaebum felt Jinyoung ease against his body and took it as a good sign.

“I wanted to tell you sooner. I just didn’t know how.” The younger said quietly, as if scared that someone might hear him. Jaebum was aware it wasn’t easy to say things like this. Even if it came to his best friend.

“It´s okay. I understand. Believe me, I do.” He assured the younger and tightened the hold on his hand.

It was one of the times when the words weren’t needed. They understood each other and that was enough for them for the time being. They fell asleep cuddled together, the feeling of trust buzzed between them. Whatever was about to come, they knew they will face it together because that´s how they usually do it. 

~ ~ ~

A week has passed after the incident at dinner happened and the roommates even apologized to Jinyoung. It was weird and too formal and obvious that they are not really ready to accept it as a fact even though Jinyoung was acting like before. Nothing has changed for him. The others? Not so much. They tried not to make it obvious but the looks were not the same anymore. Even though it were their last two weeks before summer, they lowkey avoided each other and since there were no classes, lectures and exams scheduled anymore, they spent time in their own rooms or outside. Separately. No group dinner happened again. 

The same applied for Jaebum and Jinyoung. Not that it was a bad thing. It was kind of refreshing, to be able to take a walk by the river and talk about the most common things instead of their assignments.

“It feels weird not to think about what I need to study anymore.” Jiynoung said one day when he was lying on the grass next to Jaebum, listening to the river and watching the cliché scenario on the horizon.

“Yeah, watching Netflix without the academic pressure just doesn’t feel the same.” Jaebum agreed and made Jiynoung laugh because honestly, he was right.

“What are you planning for summer?” Jaebum added.

“Since I have finished the part time job in the studio, I need to find the internship for the next semester. You know, it´s the last one.” The younger sat up, bent his knees and leaned on them. Jaebum wanted not to look at the muscles of his arm, delicately tensing in the t-shirt but he failed right away.

“Did you think of anything in particular?” he asked in attempt to get his mind off of Jinyoung´s arm and the phantom feeling of the same arm holding him tight at night.

“There is this agency I looked at lately. I want to go there and ask them whether they would be willing to train me as a choreographer.”

“Wow.” Jaebum joined him sitting, genuinely impressed by the younger´s plan. “That sounds amazing.”

“It will be amazing if they agree.” He looked at Jaebum, smiling. If for nothing else, Jaebum hoped for Jinyoung´s genuine crinkle-making smile that the agency accepts him so that he can smile like this more often.

“What about you?” the younger asked.

“I want to start my final project. They already set us the final assignment and it seems like a lot to do so I want to start earlier.” He explained.

“Do you know what it will be about?”

“I didn’t think about it much yet.” Jaebum said, a bit ashamed that he doesn’t really have a plan yet, as opposed to Jinyoung who seems to have his future planned already. He couldn’t help himself, but the images of taking photos of Jinyoung randomly and making it into his final project kept creeping into his mind.

“We should meet during the summer.” The younger suggested and Jaebum´s heart dropped to the floor.

“That sounds great.” He smiled. The last summers they were both busy working so there was not much time to meet. They called each other quite often, it almost felt like they were something more, even though they weren’t. But they both missed their dorm conversations. The hope that filled Jaebum´s heart was something he was afraid to admit. It felt scary and exciting at the same time.

~ ~ ~

“Jaebommie…Can I ask you something?” Jinyoung asked when they cuddled again. It kind of became their … habit, since that one time Jinyoung asked for it. They took it as a normal thing, something that they were both surprised they didn’t start earlier. Because no matter how they looked at it, it suddenly felt natural for them. It felt safe and they both wanted to keep it. Jaebum was still surprised how quickly Jinyoung got used to this.

“Sure.”

“What does it feel like to kiss someone?” Jinyoung asked in the tiniest font and Jaebum hitched his breath a little. This is not the thing Jinyoung would ask normally. He was taken by surprise over this sudden question.

“You have never kissed anyone?” he tried not to sound surprised but Jinyoung sensed his wonder.

“No.” it was almost like a whisper.

Jaebum turned to his side, facing him.

“Well, I can´t really explain it. It feels…good. It can be intense. Depends on who do you kiss.” He looked in Jinyoung´s eyes, trying to find the trust in them again. The younger smiled a little and put his gaze down, being the shy cutie-pie.

“I have never tried it. Sometimes I feel weird for that. Just like the others said.” He admitted and Jaebum´s heart sank.

“There is nothing weird about it, Jinyoungie.” He assured the younger, cupping his cheek.

“Have you kissed many?” the younger asked shyly.

“Just few girls and, ugh… I kissed guys too.” He remembered the first time he kissed a boy, at a party in highschool.

“Was it…was it good back then?” Jaebum knew Jinyoung was asking about the kiss with a guy particularly.

“Hmm, I guess. It wasn’t anything special that one time. Just a kiss.”

“Was it when you realized it about yourself?” Jinyoung asked. _One thinking. One mind._

“Yes. I was afraid to admit it even to myself at first. I felt like I did something wrong.” Jaebum confessed, making the younger look at him for a moment before he brushed his gaze away again.

“That´s how I feel too. And that’s why I never told anyone or never did anything with other guy.”

“Do you want to?” Jaebum asked quietly, his voice low.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to kiss?”

Jinyoung looked him in his eyes, deeply as if looking for something in them. But he knew he had already found it.

“I…I don’t know how to do it.” He hid his face in his hand but Jaebum chuckled and took that hand away, propping himself on his stomach.

“You don’t really need to know how to do it. You just…feel it.” He pulled away the hair strand off his forehead, brushing gently over his temple.

“Is it that simple?” Jinyoung´s breath was quick, and Jaebum felt his heart under his chest. He made sure he doesn’t put all of his weight on Jinyoung, propping himself on his left elbow.

Instead of the answer he leaned closer, feeling the warmth of Jinyoung´s mouth too close to him but at that point there was no way to back out. He was too immersed in Jinyoung, in his beautiful features, his fair and too flawless skin.

He pecked his lips against the younger´s, just a slight touch. He didn’t want to startle Jinyoung. But the sigh against his lips was too overwhelming to handle.

“How did it feel?” Jaebum asked after a while, reminding himself to be patient even though his mind and even his body was telling him the exact opposite.

“Soft.” Jiynoung replied and Jaebum huffed and smiled, a content smile. He looked the younger in the eyes, finding the permission to give him more, to show him it´s completely okay to kiss other guy, that it´s a good feeling. He felt his own heart racing the first line and before he gave Jinyoung another peck, he looked at those lips. So plump and so soft, the work of art he could stare at for hours and every time would find one more reason to worship them.

“And this?”

Jinyoung hummed, his eyes closed. Jaebum bit his own lip, imagining how would it feel to do it to Jinyoung´s lips, but he pushed that thought away, for later. One step at a time.

“Do you like it?” Jaebum said huskily.

“Yes.” The way Jinyoung said that one single word, man, it sent signals to Jaebum´s spine. And heart. His heart was weak for the younger man and he finally admitted it fully to himself. He would do anything to protect this precious, smart and extraordinary man who had become so important for him over the time.

He felt the younger´s hand reach to his cheek and cupping it, just like he himself did earlier. Jinyoung gulped cutely, as if still processing what just happened.

“You are so cute, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum couldn’t help himself.

“Stop.” The younger said shyly and hid himself in Jaebum´s neck, making him laugh again.

“No I won´t.” he teased, finding out how much will the younger let him. He liked to believe Jinyoung was weak for him too.

This time it was Jinyoung who pulled the older closer and kissed him, encouraged by the first feeling. And Jaebum couldn’t be happier. He pressed their lips more, but just that, nothing else. For now.

_One step at a time._

“I like kissing.” The younger hummed.

“I like kissing _you_.”

With that, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum´s upper body on him, surprising the older but neither of them interrupted the kiss this time. Instead, Jaebum tried that one thing that has been on his mind for days now and he was finally allowed to do it. He slowed the kiss, and then licked just a little on Jinyoung´s lower lip. Just a tiny bit, finding out the younger´s reaction. The smile he _felt_ against his lips was the best sign he could have received and when Jinyoung parted his lips he slowly, very slowly licked more of that soft flesh, indeed feeling like worshipping it and the huff the younger made was enough to make Jaebum lose his mind in him. It was better than he has imagined, better than he would have ever thought and he felt like he would never get enough of it. If only Jinyoung let him to do it one more time.

And Jinyoung let him. It was overwhelming, just the thought that it was Jinyoung who was kissing him, and it made Jaebum forget every person he has ever kissed so far. His friend, his roommate, his _soulmate_ was returning the kisses to him and that was all he needed. The world could have stopped at that point and he would be happy. He would die happy because they found the connection neither of them ever thought of. The way Jinyoung clung to him was his new favourite feeling in this world. It was because he knew the younger wasn’t much for skinship or any kind of too personal contact. But just the fact that he allowed the older man to hold him, to touch him, was the proof he trusted Jaebum. And that feeling was more than he could have ever asked for.

He didn’t expect the day turn out like this but yeah, this was the best day of his life so far. Having his friend cuddled in his arms, and knowing he wants to stay there filled Jaebum´s heart with joy and pride. He wanted to show Jinyoung the love he deserves every day and be there when he needs him. To try new things with the younger, taste new food, go to new places, explore new streets or go to concerts, to hold his hand while walking and to show him how much loved Jinyoung is. He needed him in his life and the realization hit him more than ever.

“Jaebommie…what if this won´t be accepted?” Jinyoung asked with a worry.

“One day it will be. And if it means we have to find new friends, I don’t mind.” he said and the assurance he passed into Jinyoung´s eyes and it mirrored there was something he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

“Do you want it? To be with me?” the younger asked, sounding almost suggestive.

“I am surprised you are still asking.” He chuckled and settled himself on his back, pulling Jinyoung on his chest. The new weight he felt, the warmth of another body against him was calming him, despite his heart just wouldn’t stay at peace.

By that time, he was sure he and Jinyoung will meet in summer. More than once. And he sensed this will be his best summer so far.

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t until the second week of summer that they finally met. It was hard to admit for both of them they won´t get to see each other every day. Because they got used to it and parting ways felt like the hardest thing to do. They didn’t agree on anything regarding their relationship. No label was set. But they both knew it was not the same as before.

It was Jinyoung who suggested Jaebum to visit him and the older couldn’t be happier. Jinyoung lived alone, in a small apartment, just enough to be paid from the student job and saved money.

Three hours. That was the distance between them. Jaebum wondered whether it was the kiss or the way they connected with Jinyoung that he needed to be around him and every day he got to say good night just over the phone was getting harder and harder. It was weird but sometimes he felt the squeeze around him, just the way Jinyoung did a few weeks ago and he knew that if Jiynoung wouldn’t ask him to come for a visit, Jaebum would ask himself.

After three hours in the train he began to feel nervous just a few kilometres before the final stop. For a crazy stupid while he was afraid that Jinyoung doesn’t really feel the same. The stupid feeling, it dug in him every once in a while but when he remembered the smile on Jinyoung´s face when Jaebum agreed to come to him, all the uncertainty was gone.

“You look hungry.” Jinyoung commented instead of a hello when Jaebum got off the train.

“What do you mean? That´s my normal look.” Jaebum looked confused but the way Jinyoung laughed made his heart drop to the grey bricks on the pavement.

“Let´s go eat something, I didn’t manage to cook.” The younger suggested with apologetic smile and led the way out of the station.

~ ~ ~

Jaebum insisted on paying for the dinner before they left the restaurant and walked towards Jinyoung´s flat. The younger decided it was time to get the dessert and bought an ice cream for both of them on the way.

By the time they got inside it was already quite late and Jaebum started to feel cuddly as he usually did towards the evening.

They were sitting on the couch watching TV and sipping coke out of the cans they found in the fridge when Jinyoung leaned to Jaebum.

“I missed cuddling with you.”

“I would have never thought I would hear this sentence from you.” Jaebum replied with a grin but winded his arm around the younger, immediately feeling him relax against his side.

“Believe me, me neither.”

“What are we gonna do while I´m here?” Jaebum asked, thinking about tomorrow even though he was tired from the traveling and the walk.

“There are a few cool places here. I will tell you when it comes to that.”

“Why are you so cryptic?” the older chuckled.

“I want it to be a surprise for you.”

“Oh, really? So you won´t tell me more even if I keep asking, will you?” Jaebum commented, knowing how stubborn Jinyoung can be.

“Nope. You will see.”

Jaebum realized they never agreed on how long he would stay at Jinyoung´s place. To be completely honest, he never wanted to leave anymore.

“I think I´m gonna clean myself.” He said and the younger whined in disagreement. “We can cuddle later. I´m sweaty and disgusting.” He added with a little laugh.

“No you´re not.” Jinyoung looked up at him and he melted right there on that couch. He missed Jinyoung and it hurt in a weird way.

“I will fight you if I need to.” Jaebum warned humorously and Jinyoung raised his brows.

“I don’t remember you being this bossy.” He commented but stood up and let Jaebum go to the bathroom.

Finally, finally he had Jinyoung in his arms again. He could almost cry when they lied in bed together, laughing at the stupidest things they randomly remembered.

“Are you still not telling me where are we going the next days?” Jaebum tried once more, even though he knew he won´t get an answer.

“Don’t be so impatient.”

Jaebum sighed. “Fine. I should trust you and your decisions.”

They talked, until the late hour and Jaebum knew they won´t get up early in the morning to go wherever the plan was to go. But honestly, he would be okay with lying in bed all day, having Jinyoung close and he would be happy like that. While falling asleep, he spooned Jinyoung, feeling protective but the warmth of the body against him was getting too much for him.

It wasn’t like he hasn’t imagined things with Jinyoung. He wanted to do so many things with him but he was afraid it would ruin the thing they actually had at that moment. He hasn’t tried many things with guys in general but he knew if he does, it will be with Jinyoung.

~ ~ ~

Jaebum didn’t even realize how days passed by. Every day was full of laughter, good mood, amazing food, walks, trips, Jinyoung´s favourite places and what else could he ask for? Jinyoung took him to nearby landmarks and after a few protests, he even allowed Jaebum to take photos of him and them together. When Jaebum checked them at the end of the day, he would swear Jinyoung is the most beautiful person that he had ever met. The way he fit in every picture, it was something surreal. He loved watching at those photos and he wanted to have them all tattooed in his memory so that if anything happens, he would never forget that godly sight. 

Jinyoung felt shy when he caught Jaebum looking at the photos again and tried to convinced him to stop with it but Jaebum was stubborn and took his camera to the kitchen, out of Jinyoung´s reach. But he ran to him immediately. Actually, he ran after the camera, not Jaebum.

“You are a pain in the ass and it´s only been a few days.” The younger whined when Jaebum hid his camera behind his back.

“Wow, that went down quickly.” He chuckled and teased Jinyoung but never gave out his camera.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and got back to the living room, sitting on the sofa with a slight pout. Jaebum waited a few seconds and when he was sure Jinyoung was too immersed in the TV program, he took a picture of him.

He sighed quietly, his heart filling with love again. He looked at the photo. Jinyoung, in his white t-shirt, a bit crinkled on the sleeves, his black sweats. His left knee was bent and his hand was propped on it. He could stare at him forever.

“You done being annoying?” he pouted when Jaebum joined him on the small sofa.

“Maybe.” Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” He said apologetically.

“Don’t do that again. I don’t know how to act when I know you are taking photos of me.”

“You don’t have to act, just be yourself.” Jaebum smiled at him, hoping to end this sulky behaviour.

“That wasn’t my point.”

“Okay, I know.”

“Will you promise you won´t take pictures when we cook dinner?”

“Why are you this cruel?” Jaebum whined but was cooled by Jiynoung´s stare. “Fine, okay.” He threw his palms in the air.

~ ~ ~

After the dinner, Jaebum went to the bathroom to clean himself. He felt full from the delicious dinner and he was content by the ending of this day. He didn’t even want to leave back to his hometown.

He remembered the way Jinyoung clung on him when they were watching the street from over the bridge and smiled. He felt protective towards him and when Jinyoung confessed he was afraid of heights, he held him close. The younger was getting used to the feeling and he became more confident to hold Jaebum in public too. Not that Jaebum needed the proof of Jinyoung´s affection by holding hands in public. He knew how the younger felt anyway. It was just a nice development and he was happy and grateful to be experiencing it with him.

While Jinyoung took the shower too, Jaebum checked the books on Jinyoung´s shelves. Most of them were related to art and he found one he was looking for the whole months now. He became so immersed in reading he almost didn’t notice Jinyoung joined him in bed, lying on his stomach, propped on his elbows and watching him intensely.

“Who is getting annoying now, huh?” Jaebum teased but Jinyoung wasn’t buying it. His arm was touching Jaebum´s side and he was suddenly too aware of the feeling.

“I´m not annoying and if I were you, I wouldn’t act like this. This is still my flat you are staying in and if you become too much, I can kick you out.” The younger said deadpan.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Jaebum shrugged his brows and lowered the book on his chest.

“Why are you so sure?”

“You are not that type. You would feel guilty as fuck and you would call me to come back.” Jaebum fired back deadpan too.

“Wanna try me?” the younger almost poked out his tongue at Jaebum and he found that impossibly cute. “Hey! Don’t look at me like that!”

“Why? Does it make you weak?” Jaebum continued staring and he knew it really makes Jinyoung weak. But the younger put his palm over Jaebum´s face.

Jaebum laughed it off and pulled Jinyoung closer to a kiss. Jinyoung quickly complied under his touch and the warm huff reached Jaebum´s lips.

“I knew that.” The older chuckles victoriously but was taken aback a little when Jinyoung climbed over him, slowly, and he noticed Jinyoung was a bit nervous.

“What´s wrong? You´re frowning and I´m not sure if it´s a good sign.” Jaebum asked and placed his palm on Jinyoung´s arm gently, trying to ignore the hot feeling from the younger´s body on him.

“I know it´s maybe a bit too soon but…I wanna try it.” He said quietly and Jaebum just stared at him, surprised.

“A-are you sure?”

“I mean…I am a bit scared, but…I kinda can´t help these thoughts when you´re out of the bathroom and towel your hair with no t-shirt on.” Jinyoung traced his fingertips over Jaebum´s chest, consciously avoiding to look straight into his eyes.

The older chuckled. “Good to know.” He smirked but Jinyoung rolled his eyes, looking shy again.

“Hey. I want it too, but only if you are completely sure. We can wait.” Jaebum asked him again, but the desire grew stronger with every second passed.

“Do you not want me?” Jinyoung asked a bit sad but Jaebum cupped his cheek.

“Trust me, wanting isn’t a problem.” He said to reassure him and gave him another kiss, deeper this time.

Jinyoung has been thinking about it for a while now. He was scared and didn’t know what to expect but the way Jaebum looked at him, even if he would tell him not to, it made Jinyoung feel wanted. And no matter how he looked at it, he wanted to find out what it´s like to actually _be_ with a person who loves you the way Jaebum does. It´s been a while since he realized Jaebum is one of a few people he trusts with too many things.

“I have supplies.” Jinyoung muffled into Jaebum´s lips, making him chuckle.

“I see you really are ready.” He said and looked the younger in his eyes. The trust he found there was enough to make him want Jinyoung even more.

He kissed Jinyoung, pulling him closer so he sat on Jaebum´s lap. He wanted to make this the best memory for him. He wanted Jinyoung to be happy and satisfied. And the most importantly, he wanted him to feel loved.

After a few more kisses Jinyoung pulled out of his face, a question unsaid in his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Jaebum asked with a worry.

“Have you done it with many? The…the last time I asked about kissing but this time…” he was so shy and so cute Jaebum wanted to peck his whole face with kisses.

“No. It wasn’t with many. If you want to know the number, it was just two times. I mean, two times with a guy.” He said and Jinyoung smiled nervously.

“I´m sorry, I´m just curious. I´ve never done anything like that, boy or girl. So I don’t know…”

Jaebum put a finger on Jinyoung´s beautiful lips.

“I will make sure it will be okay. I won´t go too hard on you. This time.” he added with a smirk but it was just his pettiness and teasing nature that he actually said it.

“Hyung…”

“Don’t worry. I´m kidding.” He kissed Jinyoung again, pushing himself to sitting position and the way their crotches touched made him moan into Jinyoung´s mouth.

Jaebum caressed the younger´s thighs, moving his palms up to his ass and Jinyoung jerked forward over the touch. His breath hitched and Jaebum smiled at him. He slipped his fingers even further, under the younger´s t-shirt and he sighed when the fingertips touched his naked sides. While sliding the skin Jaebum was looking in his lover´s eyes, making the experience even more intense and enjoyable.

He pulled Jinyoung´s t-shirt up and eager as he was now, Jinyoung pulled it over his head and arms. Jabum stared at his body, the chest, the abs, the smooth and pale arms. An angel was straddling him and he immediately felt ashamed of that association in his mind. But the way Jinyoung looked on him, the way he looked _at him_ , it was something he has never seen and wasn’t completely prepared for. Just as the first time they kissed, Jaebum immediately forgot the times he had sex before. There was no one else than Jinyoung who made him feel like this.

He wasn’t able to say a word, just traced the skin he could reach, feeling the goosebumps pop up over the touch and he liked how it felt. He kissed Jinyoung´s chest, slowly, feeling the scent of Jinyoung´s shower gel. It filled his mind and senses with love and lust at the same time. He was kissing that firm chest, wondering how lucky he is to be able to do that. Jinyoung leaned in to the touch and it encouraged Jaebum to give him more. He kissed his way to the younger´s nipple and licked it. The way Jinyoung´s body twitched was so mesmerizing. He took care of the other one too, listening to the quiet moans from his lover. For a while it felt as if Jinyoung was embarrassed of the noises he was making.

“Don’t hold back. It´s okay to feel like that, I like this too. Show me if you enjoy the feeling, yeah?” he said to the younger´s cheek and kissed the spot right under his ear, hoping the places that are sensitive for him will be the same for Jinyoung. And he was right. Jinyoung´s thighs clenched around him more, his arms winded around Jaebum´s neck and he continued with his ministrations, pecking the jaw and neck and enjoying the muffled sounds Jinyoung was making again.

He let the younger pull his t-shirt up too and when the latter slid fingers into Jaebum´s hair, he pulled him closer so they chests were connected and he couldn’t tell who enjoyed the touch more. Jinyoung slid his tongue in Jaebum´s mouth and it was overwhelming. Such a simple action but coming it from Jinyoung, it felt ten times better. He was so immersed in that feeling he even forgot for a while what Jinyoung asked for initially. Just kissing him would be enough, he thought. But he was convinced about the opposite just when the tug on his hair tightened, the result of Jaebum´s soft squeeze on Jinyoung´s ass.

“Can I lay you down? It will feel better like that. For now.” he asked huskily to which Jinyoung just nodded and let himself be placed on his back, into his own bedsheets. The way they never broke the eye contact was intense and neither of them could stop staring.

Jaebum switched places and was now straddling Jinyoung, but he didn’t place his whole weight on him yet. His strong thighs were holding him up but he was afraid they would go weak soon. He leaned closer to Jinyoung´s face, tracing a line to that gorgeous jaw and cheekbone, enjoying the sight of Jinyoung closing his eyes over the touch.

He placed a few kisses on his face, cheeks, nose, chin, playing with him and he felt the younger twitching delicately under him. His hand slid down Jinyoung´s throat he traced his chest with his thumb. He melted into Jinyoung´s expression. He was smiling, and Jaebum was sure no one has touched him like this yet. It made him feel proud and privileged.

“I want you to touch me too.”

Taking Jinyoung´s hand along, he guided him at first, but when Jinyoung´s fingers touched his skin, he let him do what the younger felt like doing.

He was shy at first, but Jaebum laced their fingers with his free hand and waited for the younger´s actions. He traced the abs, not very toned, but they were firm just right to be worshiped.

“You said you liked this too…” Jinyoung started and Jaebum looked confused for a while, until Jinyoung sat up and kissed his chest. He knew his chest was sensitive and the fact Jinyoung was giving him quiet pecks made it even more intense. His breath became thicker and he felt Jinyoung´s arms wind around his torso.

“Oh, shit…Jinyoungie…” he threw his head back when Jinyoung kissed his nipple with need and it immediately got hard, besides other things.

He felt Jinyoung smile against his skin and his free hand touched Jinyoung´s arm, caressing it.

“I like this…” Jinyoung confessed and traced Jaebum´s upper body with admiring eyes.

“I like this too.”

Jaebum took his control again and pulled Jinyoung for a kiss.

“We have to do some preparation first.” He said, looking the younger in his eyes.

“What I gotta do?”

“Leave it on me, okay?” he kissed those lips, first a bit roughly but then he softened. He didn’t want to scare the younger with too desirous actions. He pushed him gently to his back again and kissing down his body he stopped at the waistband of the sweats. He felt the younger shiver under him but it was okay, he understood that. He couldn’t relate because _his_ first time was nowhere near this intimate and caring but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He wanted to deliver Jinyoung as much pleasure as he could.

“Don’t be scared. It´s a bit overwhelming at first but trust me, it´s good. So good.” He looked at that pretty face and when Jinyoung nodded with a nervous smile, he kissed the hipbone right underneath his chin. And then another kiss. A few more. Tugging the sweats down slowly and more kisses. As if Jinyoung´s skin was the most delicious meal he has ever tasted.

He took a brief look up and saw Jinyoung push his head to the pillow and biting his lip. He smiled contently and continued with the kisses, since it apparently was enjoyable for his lover. The little moans he heard was like the piano tones he loved to listen except this was ten times better.

When he got Jinyoung rid of the sweats, leaving him only in his boxers, he could see he was already turned on. And his mouth started watering at the sight, it was so perfect and he couldn’t wait to bring him pleasure asap. But he reminded himself not to rush. They had all night.

Jaebum tugged the boxers down a bit, exposing more of that pale soft skin. He pulled them down completely, feeling himself hard too immediately.

If he imagined Jinyoung like this before, the reality was even better. He was actually surprised, in the best way and he imagined and _hoped_ Jinyoung would agree to switching at some point in the future. But tonight, it was about Jinyoung and Jaebum won´t be selfish.

He kissed the abdomen, too close to the dick that was almost throbbing impatiently, hard against his stomach. He licked at him first, not startling the younger, trying how he would react to the contact. And it was a bliss. He looked up at Jinyoung, propped against the headrest of the bed so he could see his face.

“Is this okay?” he asked and waited for the “yes” before he took Jinyoung´s gorgeous dick in his mouth. It was like the perfect size for him, his tongue felt like having its own life. He licked him some more, the moans became louder but he knew it was good.

When he had Jinyoung almost balls deep in his mouth, he sucked with the up move, every time he repeated the action, Jinyoung shuddered and their hands laced on Jinyoung´s hip. As if providing at least some kind of the connection with reality because clearly the feeling was too overwhelming for both of them.

“Did it feel good?” he asked with hoarse voice.

“So good. B-but…I don’t know if I can last if you continue with just this. It´s…too good…” the younger replied shyly but Jaebum understood. It wasn’t embarrassing. He knew it could be like that but he was there to make Jinyoung´s first time as good as possible, with everything that comes with it.

“Don’t worry.” He pulled himself down a bit more, settling between Jinyoung´s thighs and pushing it further apart. “This may feel a bit uncomfortable. But I need to do it. It will be easier later.” He smiled reassuringly, hoping he sounds firm because he definitely didn’t feel that firm and confident. He felt too responsible.

“I know. It´s okay. I can take it.” Jinyoung said but closed his eyes for a while.

“You said you have supplies…” Jaebum said in question and followed Jinyoung´s eyes when he looked at his bedside drawer. He reached there and took the lube bottle and condom out of it.

“I will go slow. It will hurt a bit but stop me when it becomes too much, okay?” he cups Jinyoung´s face to get his word. “It´s okay if we don’t go all the way tonight. It may take some time but it´s fine.”

“O-okay. Yeah.” Jinyoung nodded once again and laid himself on his back.

“Relax. It will be easier when you are not tense.”

Jaebum caressed the thighs, moving to his ass and gave it a few strokes for reassurance.

“Maybe you could get on your knees. I think it will be easier for you.”

Jinyoung looked a bit startled but he trusted Jaebum. He turned himself and kneeled, with his back still straightened and Jaebum hugged him from behind.

“Have you put your fingers down there before?” he asked quietly.

“Uh…yeah, I mean…not many times, but yeah.” He melted into Jaebum´s touch and leaned his head on Jaebum´s shoulder.

“Good. So you know how it feels, right?”

“A…a bit. Yes.”

“Okay. Stop me if you can´t take it anymore, yeah?” he reminded for the last time and kissed the side of Jinyoung´s neck. “Bend over.”

Jinyoung complied under his gentle touch, putting his upper body to the sheets, hands above his head gripping the pillow.

Jaebum slid his palms along his spine, feeling the goosebumps again. He leaned in to kiss the firm ass cheeks. It was a glorious sight and feeling and he could combust from love at that moment. Both of them could, actually.

Jaebum´s heart raced when he kissed close to Jinyoung´s hole, but the younger didn’t flinch a bit. Jaebum took his time, preparing the younger for what was about to come and he even allowed himself to lick over the hole finally. Jinyoung´s thighs shuddered and Jaebum held them immediately.

He reached for the lube and when he decided the sufficient amount that was needed, he waited for a while to warm it on his fingers. He himself knew it wasn’t really pleasant to have a cold gel against your skin and hole.

Jinyoung´s ass was high up, and Jaebum was mesmerized by the view. He would have never thought his friend and himself would get this far to actually have sex.

When the lube was warm enough for his liking, he circled around the entrance but not pushing inside yet. It needs time. He kissed the cheek again and reminded Jinyoung to relax. When his hole was slick enough, he tried to push a finger inside, just a bit. Jinyoung clenched a bit but that was okay. He needed to get used to the feeling, even though he already fingered himself before. He wasn’t about to rush.

Jaebum felt the entrance ease again and he kissed Jinyoung´s side, right next to the spine as he pushed inside a bit more. This time it was easier.

“You´re doing good. Is it okay? Are you hurting or can I go on?”

“It´s fine, I c-can take it. Go on.” Jinyoung panted and his cheek was touching the pillow. He closed his eyes, in attempt to eliminate the other stimuli and focus on the sensations on his behind.

Jaebum massaged his ass cheeks again, and pushed further, to the second knuckle, slowly and carefully. The lube was doing a perfect job too and Jaebum was glad Jinyoung had actually thought of it in advance.

He checked Jinyoung´s face expression, eyes still closed but he bit his lip and was there also a little smile? Jaebum´s heart clenched and he pulled out his finger a bit.

“You can go further.” Came Jinyoung´s decision and Jaebum felt things at that moment. His own dick was throbbing and he wanted to touch himself, but not yet. There will be time to take care of his member later.

Yet, Jaebum pushed his finger all the way in and considering the stretch, he decided to take it a bit further even. He curled his finger inside Jinyoung´s ass in attempt to find the prostate spot and when Jinyoung jolted and gripped on the sheets, Jaebum was happy. And proud.

He moved his finger in and out a few times, until it didn’t feel too tight anymore.

“Can I add another now?” he asked and Jinyoung nodded.

The second one slipped inside more easily, now that the lube was inside already. Jaebum still felt the stretching but it was not as tight as before. Jinyoung too got used to the feeling and began to grind his own hips to Jaebum´s hand, to find the friction. Jaebum was taken by surprise when Jinyoung moaned the loudest that night as he hit his prostate again. He took his time to prep Jinyoung as much as possible, not to hurt him later. He even tried to scissor his fingers, not too much though, so that he made sure Jinyoung felt more pleasure than pain, even though it was inevitable still.

Jinyoung´s ass was a sight for gods, that was no doubt but Jaebum missed seeing his face when the jolts of pleasure hit him. He moved his fingers until Jinyoung decided himself he was ready.

When Jinyoung turned around to face Jaebum, they kissed, sealing the moment and Jinyoung´s hand reached between their bodies and cupped Jaebum through the boxers. He couldn’t stand them on anymore and the groans served as a hint for Jinyoung to pull them down a bit to finally touch that rock hard dick.

“Damn…” Jinyoung bit his lip when he felt Jaebum´s length fit into his hand easily.

“Don’t worry, I will go slow not to hurt you. Okay?” he promised with a kiss again but he hissed when Jinyoung stroke his dick firmly. He felt it a bit rough because of the lack of lube but the new sensation it brought to his senses was enough to get that thought out of his mind.

Jinyoung took great job on Jaebum´s member, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the proud face in front of him. Jinyoung reached down to the lube bottle and Jaebum followed his moves. They made out while the lube warmed on Jinyoung´s hand, before stroking Jaebum´s dick again. And the slick feeling and sound ran all the thoughts out of his mind again. There was nothing else, but Jinyoung, his low breathing, his scent, his hand stroking his dick and the love he felt.

“You feel so good, Jinyoungie…” Jaebum moaned and gave himself out to the feeling completely. Holding onto Jinyoung´s shoulder he needed to support himself because his knees would buckle under him otherwise.

“I have thought about you like this.” Jinyoung confessed, watching Jaebum bite his lips when he squeezed his hand more. Jaebum couldn’t know, but Jinyoung tried what he liked on himself. And it seemed to work because Jaebum looked so blissful it was almost too much.

“Do I match your fantasies?” Jaebum gathered the last bits of his sense and tried to tease.

“It´s much better. So much better.” Jinyoung sounded so seductive and Jaebum couldn’t help but stare again. The blush in the younger´s cheeks was cute and hot at the same time and when he reached to that pretty face, Jinyoung leaned to his touch and kissed his wrist.

“Do I help you with the condom?” the younger asked, immediately bringing both of them into reality.

“I´m good. But you can if you want.” Jaebum added and let Jinyoung roll it on his dick. The touches were so soft, yet too intense and he feared he won´t be able to last long. He has probably never been this hard before. The power of Jinyoung…he thought.

With the last kiss, Jinyoung turned around again and bent over, his ass on full display again. Jaebum cupped that firm cheeks once more and lined himself. He pumped himself a bit more, spreading the lube as much as he could and he held on Jinyoung´s hip before he pushed the tip inside. He took it slowly, not to hurt him.

Jinyoung panted and his ass clenched but the next moment Jaebum was allowed to go further. Inch by inch, he pushed in and out, repeating the move until Jinyoung hissed with pain.

“Are you hurting?”

“A bit. It…will be fine.” He said through clenched teeth and Jaebum wanted to stop at that moment. Not because he didn’t want to make love with Jinyoung, but he didn’t want to cause him more pain.

“Should I stop?” he asked in a worry, still half-tip-in but careful not to move.

“No. No, go on. I can take you.” Jinyoung nodded slightly and gripped on the sheets more tightly.

Jaebum caressed the skin in the younger´s back, in attempt to distract him from the pain. He settled his hand on Jinyoung´s side, thumb tracing small circles on the skin.

“It´s just at first. It gets better later.” He promised and hoped Jinyoung will actually feel better later.

With the little moan, Jinyoung jerked when Jaebum pushed in again, holding himself back as much as he could. He was almost all in when he heard the younger huff out the hitched breath. He stilled for a while for Jinyoung to adjust to his size but the warmth of that ass made it too difficult. That was when he was surprised again, as Jinyoung moved himself out and pushed back on Jaebum´s dick. Yes, that was for the best. He let Jinyoung to take control and decide how much he can take him. He will be patient. Tonight, it´s about Jinyoung.

Jaebum gripped on the ass when Jinyoung clenched around him when his prostate was hit again. The groan that reached his ears was so delicate he could come from it. Jinyoung continued his movements and grinded himself on Jaebum carefully, until the moves became bolder and stronger. Jaebum fought the urge to ask Jinyoung _again_ whether he was okay, but the way Jinyoung´s back arched when their skin met said it for itself.

Jaebum bit his lip and tried to roll his hips, finding out the reaction and he was blessed with a needy whine from Jinyoung. He smiled and repeated the move a few times, getting dangerously close with each thrust.

Jinyoung looked over his shoulder and Jaebum was overwhelmed. What a sight.

“I want to look at you.” he heard Jinyoung say firmly and who was he to deny him anything? He stopped his moves, waiting for a moment to gather himself together and pulled out carefully to turn Jinyoung on his back. His face was red and sweaty, but beautiful as ever. His eyes were shining with bliss.

Jaebum kneeled over him, his knees on Jinyoung´s sides, facing his beautiful eyes and kissed those cheeks.

“Is it okay?” he couldn’t help the question.

“Yes, it is now.” Jinyoung sounded firmly and Jaebum knew he means it. It was the same way as when he agreed to visit him and Jinyoung said he couldn’t wait. That kind of assurance. He felt it. And loved that feeling.

Without any other words, Jaebum pushed his thigh under Jinyoung´s left one and cupped the ass.

“Can you put your leg over my shoulder?” Jaebum asked, to get himself as easy access as possible. And Jinyoung delivered. Jaebum´s shoulders were broad and Jinyoung liked to squeeze them. But this feeling and sight was new for both of them. It almost felt too much. But it all vanished when Jaebum pushed back in. Sighing, he didn’t close his eyes this time, he wanted to see Jinyoung´s face. He couldn’t, when the younger´s face was hidden in the sheets, but he enjoyed the view now.

All the expressions, slight smiles, lip bites, touches. He wanted to remember them forever and have the opportunity to see it again. As many times as he could. It sounded cliché in his mind but he believed this is what heaven looks like. Watching Jinyoung´s face at any occasion, any time of the day, any mood.

Jinyoung met his thrusts this time, already used to the feeling of fullness and the beautiful jolts that rippled through him when Jaebum rolled his hips and hit the spot again, man, it was breath-taking. At this rate, he will come in seconds and he can do nothing about it. Jaebum decided to control himself as much as he could, focusing on Jinyoung again, ignoring the heat in his groin and abdomen.

He felt Jinyoung´s right leg wind around him and his heel dug into his lower back. He had full access now and that thought made him thrust harder than before. Jinyoung jerked over the impact and gripped on Jaebum´s shoulder. He pushed his forearm under Jinyoung´s head, having him closer and kissing him through the pleasure they were approaching together. Jinyoung´s lips felt dry but it was still an awesome feeling. His hip rolls became uneven when he felt the heat cumulating in his core and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt guilty he couldn’t bring Jinyoung over the edge first.

With loud groans, he felt himself spurting into the condom and the wave that hit him was too much for his body. His arms got weak and he lowered on Jinyoung, still rolling his hips a bit because it wasn’t done yet.

When he felt Jinyoung digging his fingers into Jaebum´s arms, he gathered the bits of his strength and reached between their bodies and took Jinyoung´s dick in firm fingers. He stroked in time with the thrusts and despite he felt himself oversensitive already, he continued to move, determined to make Jinyoung come right after him. He kept on moving his hand and a few seconds later Jinyoung clenched around him painfully tight and with loud groan he came all over Jaebum´s fingers. He felt the hot mess on his hand and even his chest but he didn’t care. All he cared about was bringing Jinyoung the pleasure until he had nothing left in his dick and the moans became quiet and pants were the only sound in the room.

Neither of them said anything at first. Both of them getting their shit together on their own, but still together. Jaebum was holding himself up, trying not to fall on Jinyoung. They were smiling. But this time, the smile had a different vibe. Jaebum looked at the face underneath his. He saw Jinyoung was tired, but in the most positive way. He knew that feeling too well. It wasn’t the first time he felt exhausted after he came. But this hit him in a new way he liked more than anything.

“We should get cleaned. Again.” Jaebum chuckled because they showered just an hour or so ago. He rolled off of Jinyoung and sat on his heels, caressing Jinyoung´s thighs. He loved that smooth skin, the soft hair, the warmth it radiated and the goosebumps _he_ caused on it.

He watched Jinyoung grab the sheets from under him, because a bit of release ended up there accidentally. _Jinyoung and his Monk´s syndrome,_ he thought and smiled with affection as Jinyoung entered the bathroom and tossed the sheets into the clothes basket. He quickly rolled off the condom and stepped into the shower to join his lover in a tight hug, determined to give him all the love he felt for him.

The shower felt too hot on him, the water was stingy, his skin was still too sensitive but maybe it was all because of Jinyoung´s touch what made him feel that way. And he could get used to that feeling quickly. He wanted to cherish those moments. The energy that buzzed between them, combined with the pleasant exhaustion and satisfaction. With Jinyoung, everything had a different feeling and Jaebum was still overwhelmed by it.

~ ~ ~

When they lied under the clean blanket, spooned together, pleasantly exhausted, Jinoyung´s arm was winded around Jaebum, just as it used to a few weeks ago. Jaebum was surprised that Jinyoung got clingy after sex but he couldn’t complain.

“Was it okay?” the younger asked and the shy tone didn’t escape Jaebum´s ears.

“Honestly, you made me forget everything I have ever done with anyone.” he confessed, remembering his own thoughts from earlier.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Jaebum turned to him, lying on his back so that he could see Jinyoung properly. “I don’t think I would ever feel better than I did tonight.”

“Whoa. Then I need to work on it and compete with myself.”

Jaebum laughed. “You know I won´t protest but you don’t have to compete with anyone.” he reached his hand to the other´s face. “It was the best I´ve ever done.”

Jinoyung blushed but Jaebum knew he felt proud. And there was a lot to feel proud about.

“I am glad my first time was with you.” he confessed.

Instead of an answer, Jaebum kissed him deep, sincerely, with all the trust he was capable of. He was thankful this man has made such a significant mark in his life and he wanted to cherish this thing forever. Apart from the physical, the connection they had together was special and he was sure he wouldn’t find it with anyone else. No one understood him like Jinyoung did. And he knew Jinoyung felt the same about him. All of this, it was scary and exciting at the same time. From now on, Jaebum had a person to look after and to appreciate, in a different way than before. Their relationship changed, they both felt it. And it wasn’t just because of the sex. It was scary because neither of them has had such thing in their lives before, but it was exciting because they could experience it together and learn even more than they already have from each other. Sometimes just a single person is enough to make one feel special and those two were such persons for each other. Together, thankful for being the way they are.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, kudos are appreciated, if you feel like commenting some criticism, it is also appreciated
> 
> stay sexy and stan jjp and got7 ^^


End file.
